


A Push in the Right Direction

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unwanted suitor may just be a push in the right direction for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Push in the Right Direction

The first staff meeting was always one of the longest of the school year. Headmistress McGonagall insisted that it was the best way for the staff to be prepared for the upcoming term, and there was always some sort of team building exercise. Considering that most of the professors had been on Hogwarts' staff since before the war, Severus felt that his time would be better spent in brewing, not team building.

"I expect you to be at the staff meeting, Severus," said McGonagall from the Floo. "As Hogwarts' Deputy Headmaster, it is one of your many duties."

"Minerva," began Severus. "If you insist on my attendance at this meeting, then I expect you to explain to Poppy why the infirmary's stores are not yet fully stocked. You may recall that as Hogwarts' Potions Master, brewing potions for the infirmary is another of my duties."

"Severus, I am certain that Poppy will understand. You may tell her yourself-- at the meeting!"

Minerva closed the Floo connection, and Severus began casting Stasis Charms over his cauldrons.

*****

_"I wonder what our team building exercise will be this year?"_ wondered Harry as he slunk into the staff lounge ten minutes late.

"Late again, Professor Potter," said Minerva in the same voice she'd always used when he'd got into trouble as a student. "I was hoping you would have broken that habit by now, Harry."

"I'm sorry, Headmistress McGonagall," replied Harry. "The bowtruckles for my first year lesson were delivered to the greenhouses, of all places, and I had to coax them down from the hawthorn trees."

Harry thought he heard a muffled snort from Severus Snape as he slid into the last empty chair - which of course, was next to him. Harry tamped down the desire that curled in his belly as he caught a whiff of Severus' scent: sandalwood with an undertone of potions vapours. He'd never imagined a time when potions vapours would make him hard.

Looking around the table, Harry noted a few new faces. Not surprising, since Filius Flitwick and Xiomara Hooch had both retired at the end of the last school year, and Neville was spending the year in Romania, ostensibly to complete a research fellowship at the Botanical Gardens... but Harry knew that Neville would be spending every available moment at the dragon reserve with Charlie.

As Minerva continued with introductions of new staff, Harry shrunk down a little in his seat and pretended to read the agenda on the parchment in front of him, though his first instinct had been to lean to the right, closer to Severus. Theo Nott was seated on the opposite side of the table, to Harry's left. Apparently, he had been hired on as the new Charms professor. Throughout the summer, it had seemed that Theo had been everywhere Harry had been, and on several occasions he'd asked Harry out. Harry just wasn't interested in Theo, though. Unfortunately, Theo apparently wasn't willing to take "no" for an answer.

*****

Harry always enjoyed the Welcoming Feast and Sorting, and this year was no different. Hagrid had brought in the usual assortment of scared-looking firsties mixed among the more confident ones who couldn't wait to begin their time at Hogwarts. Harry could always pick out the Muggle-borns, too, probably because of his own upbringing at the Dursleys'. They all tended towards wide-eyed amazement as they gaped at the sights around them.

Harry had chosen to sit next to Severus at the staff table - not his usual seat, but with Neville in Romania... Harry decided it was time for a change. Harry wanted to offer an inter-disciplinary seminar at the NEWT level, aimed at students who planned to enter the Auror corps. He had been hoping to speak to Severus about it after the staff meeting, which, as he had expected, had been very long. Minerva had outdone herself with the team-building exercise, which in Harry's opinion had been more ridiculous than usual. Without the use of magic, they had clustered together in a group, held hands with two other staff members who were not directly beside them, and then without unclasping hands, they were to unravel themselves into a circle. Of course, Minerva had cheated - she'd used magic to bind their hands together _and_ had confiscated their wands. The only good thing to have come out of it was that Harry'd been holding hands with Severus for five whole minutes. 

 

As Deputy Headmaster, Snape had to approve Harry's proposal - and Harry hoped that he could persuade Snape to bring his potions expertise to the seminars. Harry's own knowledge of potions had increased greatly since his early years as a student - in no small part due to the Half Blood Prince - but he was nowhere near an expert in matters of brewing. 

_The bonus in sitting beside Severus - besides being next to him and inhaling his scent - was that by being engaged in conversation with Severus, he could avoid Theo a little longer._

*****

The first time Professor Nott showed up in the DADA classroom, Harry was immediately on guard. There was no reason for the Charms professor to be in _his_ classroom. Flitwick had never come to visit him. Neville did... but that was different. They were mates, after all, and Harry had no desire to be mates – or anything else – with Theo Nott.

"Hello, Harry."

"Theo."

"I noticed on the supervision schedule that neither of us has chaperone duties for Hogsmeade this weekend," said Theo.

"Is that so?" Harry tried for nonchalance in his answer, when what he actually felt was something more like annoyance. They did have to work together, after all.

"So," continued Theo. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me? There's a great little place in--"

"I'm really sorry, Theo, but I already have plans," Harry interrupted, his mind working in overdrive to come up with a believable excuse. "I'm having dinner with Severus." 

Theo's face went pale and his shoulders slumped a little. "Okay, Harry. Enjoy your dinner." At that, Theo turned and quietly left the room.

Harry felt a little sorry for Theo, at least until he realised that he'd just committed himself to a relationship with Severus Snape. And that made Harry feel more excited than anything else.

*****

Harry wandered down to the Potions classroom near the end of his free period Friday afternoon. From the corridor, he could tell that the students weren't doing well. The smell of brimstone wafted out through the door, and Harry could hear Severus berating them in a way that reminded him of his student days. He was surprised when he felt a curl of desire at the sound – and that it no longer intimidated him.

Lingering in the hall as the students - fourth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws - filed out after class, Harry listened to their comments, which also reminded him of his student days: 'greasy git' and 'twenty-four inches?' were the most common complaints. Harry guessed they'd been assigned essays for homework. Harry chuckled. Leave it to Severus to assign a long paper on a Hogsmeade weekend.

After the last students had exited, Harry slipped into the room. Severus was stacking potions ingredients on a tray that Harry had seen him use to transport them to his storeroom. Levitation, and other forms of magic, could affect their potency, Harry knew. _Chalk another one up to the Half Blood Prince._

Harry waited until Severus had finished his task before calling out, "Severus?" 

Severus waved at him in response, gesturing that he should enter. "Your last class did not seem too happy with their homework assignment," Harry observed.

"They are dunderheads, the lot of them," replied Severus. 

"Even the Ravenclaws?" Harry asked, grinning. "They seem bright enough when they're in my class."

"Perhaps not the Ravenclaws," Severus admitted. "They are less likely to be dunderheads. Although I maintain that Miss Lovegood was incorrectly Sorted."

Harry laughed. "Luna is a very clever witch. Leave her out of this, all right?"

"We will just have to agree to disagree," said Severus.

"Agreed," said Harry. "Now, Severus, the reason I'm here--"

Severus picked up his tray of potions ingredients. "If you wish to continue this conversation, then you must follow me." Severus swept out of the room, his robes flaring out behind him as he walked. Harry nearly had to break into a run to keep up.

_"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"_ That was what Harry had meant to say. In reality, it came out more like, "Wldu hvdnr wfme tmrw?"

"Really, Potter, I have no idea how you manage to teach your classes if you can't even string a sentence together," was Severus' dry response. He unwarded the door to the potions storeroom, and began stacking jars on shelves.

Harry's cheeks flamed as he fought his embarrassment. He cleared his throat, and tried again. "Do you have plans for dinner tomorrow?"

"I plan to eat dinner tomorrow," replied Severus. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought that... maybe..." Harry paused, licking his lips and clearing his throat again. "Maybe we could have dinner. Together."

Harry fidgeted, wiping his damp palms on his robes and shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and back again. For a moment, the only sound in the storeroom was that of glass jars being set on wooden shelves. Once the last jar had been placed in its exact spot - Severus was meticulous about his potions stores - Severus finally turned to face Harry. 

"Are you asking me on a date?" Severus raised an eyebrow, as though in punctuation.

Harry stood up a little straighter, squaring his shoulders before answering. "Yes, I am."

*****

Saturday found Harry practicing duelling techniques with some of the students who'd remained behind while the others went to Hogsmeade. He was happy to duel with them, as it helped to keep his mind off his upcoming dinner date with Severus. Harry smiled at the memory of Severus' response; he'd actually seemed pleased at the invitation. Harry hoped that meant at least some of his feelings were reciprocated. Chalking the nervous flutter in his stomach up to the fact that he'd been pushed into asking Severus out before he'd really considered doing so, Harry refocused on the student he was about to duel.

The afternoon waned, and Harry sent his students off to their common rooms so that he could get ready. He showered, and shaved using the straightedge razor he preferred to shaving charms. They were going to one of Harry's favourite restaurants in Muggle London, so Harry chose a maroon polo neck that set off his eyes and trim black trousers that he'd chosen because of the way they hugged the curve of his arse. He ran a comb through his hair, which had its usual lack of effect. Severus would just have to look at him with his usual messy locks. Finally satisfied with his appearance, Harry made his way down to Severus' dungeon quarters.

The students he passed along the way all greeted him cheerily, and Harry was smiling by the time he arrived at Severus' door. He knocked, and was a little surprised when the door swung open to allow him entry, though Severus wasn't on the other side. 

"Severus?" Harry called as he stepped through the doorway. 

"Be right there," replied Severus from the adjoining room. _The bedroom_ , Harry mused. He tried not to hope that their evening would end in that room.

Harry closed the door behind him, and took a few steps into the sitting room. It was furnished comfortably, with a pair of leather armchairs arranged in front of the fireplace. A silver and green hearthrug lay between them. He allowed himself to imagine spending an evening there with Severus, talking late into the night.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." While Harry'd been daydreaming, Severus had entered the sitting room, startling Harry. 

When Harry had recovered, he, too, apologised. "It's my fault... I was a little early. I couldn't wait any longer." Harry smiled when a touch of pink graced Severus' cheeks. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am if you think I am suitably attired for a Muggle establishment," replied Severus.

Harry took in Severus' clothing with one sweeping gaze. Wearing grey flannel trousers and a black silk shirt, and with his long black hair tied at his nape, Severus looked devastatingly sexy. 

"I'll say," said Harry. "Shall we?"

Severus nodded. They exited his quarters together and made their way to the gates without incident. Harry offered Severus his arm and then Side-Along Apparated him to London.

*****

Amaya was an Indian restaurant with a twist. Instead of the typical appetisers and main courses, they served tasting portions on small platters that arrived periodically through their meal. Severus had always enjoyed Indian food, not that he'd often had the opportunity to eat it.

Severus glanced across the black-lacquered table at Harry, who was trying - unsuccessfully - to guide a corn and sweet potato kebab into his mouth in one piece. Chuckling, Severus picked up an oyster - half shell and all - and neatly poured it into his mouth. The bright yellow sauce had an undertone of coconut under the spiciness. _Delicious_.

As they ate, they exchanged anecdotes about students and discussed the logistics of the seminar course Harry wished to run. Severus liked the idea of the course, though he wasn't sure that students would want to attend even more classes on top of their already busy schedules. Harry disagreed, arguing that some would take any advantage given them, especially if it helped them reach their goal of joining the Aurors.

Three hours and several platters after they'd arrived, Harry and Severus lingered over chai tea, having both declined the sticky sweets their waiter had offered. Severus watched Harry over the rim of his teacup, noting that he'd matured into a handsome young man. He'd finally exchanged the round-framed spectacles for less obtrusive rimless ones, and wore his hair a little longer than he had as a student, though it was messy enough that Harry had that just-shagged look most of the time. 

Harry's voice broke through Severus' reverie. "I'm sorry?" 

"You zoned out on me there. I was beginning to think you were bored with the company," said Harry.

"Not bored," said Severus. "Just considering the possibilities."

"Oh?" said Harry, his green eyes lighting up with interest. "What did you have in mind?"

"I have an eighteen-year-old Oban in my quarters I wouldn't mind sharing," offered Severus. 

"That sounds promising." Harry signalled their waiter, and paid their bill. He left a generous tip on the table and stood. "Shall we?"

Severus nodded, and pushed back from the table. They exited the restaurant, and Disapparated from the back alley.

*****

The corridors were empty as Severus and Harry made their way to Severus' quarters. Which was as it should be, considering it _was_ after curfew. The one person they did encounter was Professor Nott, doing the evening patrol. Harry felt a quiver of guilt as Theo greeted them, but he'd smiled and bade him, "Good evening."

They walked in silence, their footsteps echoing in the dungeon corridor. After all the talking they'd done at dinner, Harry was beginning to think they'd run out of things to say, but he wasn't willing to end the evening yet, either. He was hoping that the nightcap would loosen their tongues a little more.

Once inside, Severus went to the sideboard to pour their drinks, indicating that Harry should sit in front of the fireplace. Harry sat and took the opportunity to observe Severus. Those elegant hands were graceful as he poured out generous servings of amber liquid. Severus handed a tumbler of whisky to Harry, then sat facing him. 

" _Slainte_." Severus raised his glass, and Harry touched his own to it.

Harry sipped the whisky, relishing the slight burn as it went down his oesophagus and warmed his belly. _Liquid courage_ , thought Harry before he took a deep breath. Ever the Gryffindor, he needed to tell Severus the truth before he heard it from someone else and maybe got the idea that Harry had only asked him out to avoid going out with Theo. The last thing Harry wanted was a misunderstanding coming between them.

"Severus," Harry began. "Before we go any further, I have to confess something to you."

"Oh?" replied Severus, his eyebrow rising slightly as he did so.

"Theo has been asking me out, quite persistently," Harry continued. "He asked me out for tonight, earlier this week. I told him I had plans with you."

Severus raised his glass to his lips, and the sight of his Adam's apple working in his throat made Harry squirm a little in his seat.

Finally, Severus spoke. Harry leant forward to hear the quiet words. "I know. Mr Nott asked me for advice on how to... woo you. I suppose that as his former Head of House, he values my opinion."

Harry felt both embarrassed and relieved at the same time. "You knew? And you still said yes?"

"I must also make a confession," said Severus. "I was... pleased when you invited me to dinner."

"So, now what?" asked Harry.

"Now, Mr Nott will be disappointed to learn that he truly does not have a chance with you," said Severus. "As I do not intend to share you. With anyone."

Harry set down his whisky, and moved in front of Severus. He bent and pressed a kiss to Severus' lips before being pulled into Severus' lap. As they kissed, Harry's last thought was that he would have to thank Theo one day, for he'd been the reason Harry had finally got the courage to ask Severus out.

*END*


End file.
